


It's Not a Fast Move, but a Slow Groove

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Sunset Strip [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Stripper Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen, Young Jensen Ackles, confident jensen, inexperienced jared padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared kept a hold of the crumpled dollar bill for over a week, taking it out of his wallet to stare at the black ink, lip caught between his teeth as he wondered whether to call Jensen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Fast Move, but a Slow Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: Sometime, Anytime, Sugar me Sweet

It's Not a Fast Move, but a Slow Groove

Jared kept a hold of the crumpled dollar bill for over a week, taking it out of his wallet to stare at the black ink, lip caught between his teeth as he wondered how many customers Jensen shared his number with. 

Was this a regular thing?

Was his name even Jensen?

And if he called, would Jensen even remember?

“Dude, just call,” Chad said, slapping Jared on the back when he caught him staring at the dollar bill for the millionth time. 

“I don’t know, I mean what does he even want?” 

“To get in your pants, obviously,” Chad said, shaking his head at Jared’s naivety. 

“Yeah, but as a date, a hook up, am I expected to pay?” Jared said, all the questions that had been bothering him since meeting Jensen. 

“Well you’re not gonna know unless you call, now are you?” Chad said, matter of fact. 

He would, he’d call tomorrow, Jared thought. 

“You’re such a pussy,” Chad complained, as he snatched the dollar bill from Jared’s hand, grabbed Jared’s phone from the kitchen table and dialled Jensen’s number. 

“Hey!” Jared protested. 

“Don’t you dare hang up,” Chad warned and handed the phone to Jared, who fumbled, and almost dropped it. He was about to hang up when he heard the call connect. 

“Uhm, hello,” Jared said, and took a deep breath, as Chad folded his arms and leaned against the countertop. 

“Hi,” Jensen said.

“You probably won’t remember me, but…” Jared began, nodding his head between Chad and the door, and feeling more nervous when Chad gave him the thumbs up and made to leave the room. 

“Hey, Jared,” Jensen said, sounding confident, voice slightly raised above the background music. 

“Oh hey, you said to call, and well…” Jared stumbled, unsure of what to say as he straightened to his full height and began to pace the kitchen. Pleasantly surprised that Jensen had, in fact, remembered him. 

“I’m glad you did,” Jensen said. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

“You are, I mean you have?” Jared said, dragging a deep breath in and letting it go. 

“Look I’m kinda busy right now,” Jensen said, as Jared resumed his pacing. 

“Right of course. I just wanted to say thanks for the dance,” Jared said, rushing his words as embarrassment began to take hold. He never should have called, it was stupid…

“Hey, hold up,” Jensen began, halting Jared in his tracks. “How about you come by Friday, I finish at ten, and we could grab a drink?” 

“Friday, yeah, sure,” Jared said, and took another breath. “I guess I’ll see you then?”

“I guess you will,” Jensen said, smile evident in his tone.

Jared changed his mind several times in the three days leading up to Friday, choosing between so many outfits that every available surface in his room was littered with clothes, including the floor. 

“I swear JT; it's like a war zone in here,” Sherri said, after threatening to trash everything that wasn’t where it should be, and only half joking. 

Jared apologised, and promised his mom he’d put everything back in its rightful place, just as soon as he found something to wear. 

“Important date, huh?” Sherri asked, smiling as Jared turned crimson red. 

“Don’t make a fuss.” Jared cringed, both embarrassed that he was so obvious, and horrified that his mom would discover the truth. 

“Okay, just tidy your room,” Sherri warned.

Jared smiled at his mom, nodded his head and went back to rummage through everything he’d already discarded, unsure of what to wear for a first date, never mind a date with a stripper. It was stupid to be so flustered, most people his age had far more experience but what with school, the scholars program, and the forensic league, he’d been far too busy. That and he really hadn’t been all that interested in girls, and then there were finals and oh, god, he should seriously just cancel. 

In the end he opted for a pair of dark jeans and a plain black shirt, he was nervous enough without being uncomfortable too. 

“You’ll be fine,” Chad said, uncharacteristically supportive. 

“Yeah?” Jared wavered. 

“Sure, just don’t come in your pants, once is a compliment, twice…” Chad said, laughter evident, making Jared wish he’d never told him

“Now quit pacing, hang up, and get your ass in there,” Chad said. “Be a man.”

Jared ended the call, and took a deep breath, pulled out his fake ID, relieved when the door supervisor waved him inside. 

Jared paused as he took in the dimly lit atmosphere of the club, swallowed as a scantily clad brunette brushed close against him in passing, then smiled over her shoulder as she walked away, hips swaying. He tried to search out Jensen, but the place was pretty busy even for a weekend, as it was it was a struggle to get to the bar. Oblivious to the heads that turned his way, Jared made his way over, and ordered a Jack Daniel’s and coke. He wasn’t much of a drinker; he much preferred to leave that to Chad, but tonight he needed the courage. He checked his watch; it was a little after ten, and he wondered if all of his outside pacing had cost him his date, if it even was a date.

He glanced over toward the dancers, and watched as their gyrating bodies swayed ever closer to the customers, their hands out, cash ready. Music, heat, sweat, longing, and the increasing scent of lust and want surrounded the tip rail. Jared watched as a dancer led a dark-haired man over to an intimate booth and pushed him backward into the chair. His head upturned as he watched the blonde dancer her hips swaying as she eased herself down into the man’s lap. Her long slim fingers sliding against rough denim as inhibitions were lost to the music, and they weren’t alone. Everywhere Jared looked people seemed to be meeting, somewhere between, passion and desire in a desperate attempt to lose themselves in each other. 

Jared tipped the glass to his lips and swallowed his drink in one mouthful, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself choking on the burn. As he turned around to order another, he stopped, felt hot breath against the back of his neck, fingers scrape against his ribs to pull him back against a solid chest. Jared flinched, for a moment unsure, turned his head slightly, just enough to glimpse a strong jaw and a cowboy hat as Jensen's hands tightened on his hips and held him close. 

“It's not a fast move but a slow groove,” Jensen whispered as the music hummed in the background, pressing up against Jared’s back and circling his hips. 

Jared paused… took a deep breath and turned; he could almost hear Chad’s voice inside his head telling him to be brave. He took another breath, as Jensen stepped forward, removed his hat and sat it firmly on Jared’s head, flicking the brim until it sat squarely. 

“Hey,” Jensen breathed, his hands working a path down Jared’s back, past narrow hips to cup his buttocks and force him closer

“Hi,” Jared said, nervous tension working its way up into his vocal chords, he tried again as breath rasped against skin. “Drink?” 

“Not here. There’s a late-night coffee shop just around the corner, unless you want something stronger?” Jensen said, leaning forward in order to be heard over the music. 

Jared swallowed, up close he could smell the intimate blend of denim, flesh and perfumed sweat that teased his nostrils, along with the steady hum of sexual attraction that built as Jensen edged his way closer, and the memory of the previous week stirred, along with his cock. “Sounds good,” Jared said, shifting to accommodate his jeans, and wishing, once again that he’d worn something looser. 

Jensen smiled, tongue caught between his teeth, and reached for Jared’s hand to guide him through the crowd of people, pushing his way through the heat and tangled limbs of bodies that swayed to the steady rhythm of the music that filled the club. 

“Wait,” Jared said as they drew level with the back exit, more secluded now that they were away from the main part of the club, quieter, more intimate, just the occasional flash of red, and green as an errant strobe light found its way down the dimly lit hallway.

“Is your name really Jensen?” 

Jensen stopped, turned around and tugged on Jared’s hand pulling him closer, but didn’t let go. “Is your name really Jared?”

Jared nodded, as Jensen stroked his thumb up and over Jared’s knuckles, and smiled. 

“Good, because I’ve been thinking about you all week, Jared,” Jensen said, voice pitched low, just enough to be heard. 

Jared swallowed as Jensen stepped closer, almost within touching distance, then stopped.

“Thinking about your mouth,” Jensen raised his hand, thumb ghosting across Jared’s bottom lip, “and what you’d taste like.” Jensen continued. 

Jared took a step away as Jensen edged closer, and felt the wall at his back, and realised for the first time that they were alone. There was no chair for support, the music drifting through from the club too muted to swallow up the sound of his moan, and the erratic thump of his heartbeat, just the distant thrum of a bass beat, and Jensen’s voice, pitched low, and intimate. 

“Have you been thinking about me?” Jensen whispered, closer now, so close that Jared could feel Jensen’s warm breath as he leaned in and nosed his way up to the tender spot behind Jared’s ear, causing the hat to tilt and sit slanted on his head. The rasp of Jensen’s stubble as it chafed against the smoothness of Jared’s cheek. “Bet you have,” Jensen breathed out, hot against Jared’s skin. 

“Oh, god, Jared thought, thinking he was way out of his depth. The closest he’d come to sex was, well last week when he’d come in his pants, and despite all of Chad’s warnings, he was close to doing the exact same thing, wide eyed, flushed and a hairs-breath from spilling his orgasm. He turned his head as Jensen mouthed his way across Jared’s cheek, teeth grazing along his jaw, edging closer, and closer… “I…” Jared began, and then stopped, unsure. 

“You what?” Jensen whispered the words against Jared’s mouth, and felt Jared tremble, lip caught between his teeth as Jensen leaned in close and tight. So close that Jared could see the golden flecks in the green of Jensen’s eyes. 

“You wanna fuck me, Jared?” Jensen said, using his thumb to open Jared’s mouth, ease his lip out from between his teeth, tracing the line of Jared’s jaw, and up to stroke across the mole on his cheek. “’Cause I sure as hell wanna fuck you.” 

Jared felt his heart stop for a fraction of second then slam hard against his ribcage as it began to pound in his chest. He felt a searing heat pulse through his limbs, burning hot, like fingers branding his skin, and he fought the groan that lodged in his throat and warred for release. He sucked in air through his teeth, held his breath only for it to escape on a groan as his muscles contracted against the constriction of his jeans. He shifted his weight in an attempt to ease the tightness, groaned once more as his cock chafed against the material and tried to control the trembling in his legs. God, yes, he thought; was about to say as much when Jensen stole the final breath of space that separated them. 

“Please,” Jared whimpered almost to himself as his hands worked a path down Jensen’s back, past his hips to cup his ass and force Jensen closer.

“Please what?” Jensen breathed, as he imprisoned Jared’s lower body with his legs and captured his mouth, kissing him hard as he pressed tight and close to Jared. 

“Just this,” Jared moaned, the words unhurried, and slightly slurred, breathed into Jensen’s mouth.

Jared savoured the taste, the feel of Jensen’s tongue as it stroked against his, he groaned as Jensen pressed in, slid his hands down past Jared’s buttocks, around his hips until he could feel Jensen’s hardness brush against his own. 

“Oh, god,” Jared gasped as Jensen withdrew his tongue, trailed his mouth along the smooth skin of Jared’s cheek, down his throat to taste the point where Jared’s pulse jumped to meet Jensen’s touch and heard Jensen's groan, low and throaty.

“Wanted this,” Jensen whispered as he brushed his hand against the bulge in Jared’s jeans, stroked Jared’s cock through the material, just a touch as he stepped back to look Jared in the face.

“Wanted you,” Jensen continued. He watched Jared’s eyes darken with lust and want, and caught his breath when Jared pulled him back in, roughly against his cock, kneaded Jensen’s ass cheeks with the heel of his hand as he rocked their hips together. He turned his head to capture Jensen’s mouth once more, sucked on his tongue, hard and brought it into the warmth of his mouth. 

Jared heard Jensen moan, felt his hand slide across his hip; his thumb brush the damp skin above the waistband of Jared’s jeans as he teased the button free, and eased down Jared’s zipper. He had no idea it would feel this, this… he leaned forward as Jensen broke the kiss, face flushed and breathing ragged. 

“Turn around,” Jensen said, unbuttoning his own jeans and dragging down the zipper.

Jared blanched. He wasn’t ready for this, not now, not in public, but oh, god, he didn’t want to stop, not yet. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you,” Jensen breathed. “Not tonight anyway, definitely not here.”

Jared turned around, reassured, and felt the harsh press of the wall against his cheek. He swallowed, barely had time to register the fact that he was all but having sex, in a strip club, flush against a wall with a guy he barely knew before Jensen nudged at Jared’s shoe, spreading his legs wide and stepping into the space he had created for himself. Jensen took a deep breath, smiled at the way Jared eased into him without hesitation, stepped forward as Jared leaned back.

“Just relax, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Jensen promised. 

Jared felt the cool air against the tight skin of his buttocks as Jensen yanked at the waistband of his jeans, moaned when the warmth of Jensen’s touch replaced the cold. “Jensen,” Jared gasped his breath scorching his lungs as it hissed past his lips, and felt the warm, wet press of Jensen’s cock between his ass cheeks, no barrier of clothes this time, just skin on skin. Heat and sweat and pre come causing Jensen’s cock to slide easily between the cleft of Jared’s ass.

“Hush,” Jensen said, and rocked his hips forward, gently as he smoothed his hands down Jared’s flank, down and around, palm flat and fingers splayed against the heat of Jared’s stomach. He buried his face into the curve of Jared’s neck and whispered, “Not gonna.” Took Jared’s cock in one hand and fisted him, slowly as he thrust into the shadowy cleft of Jared’s ass, sliding past his hole, Jensen’s cock already wet with pre come, easing the way. 

Jared groaned, jerked forward into Jensen’s waiting hand and heard Jensen’s breath quicken. “Yeah, just like that,” Jensen praised, the words hot, pressed into Jared’s skin as Jared grabbed for the wall in front of him, fingernails scraping against brick and mortar as Jensen teased his way between Jared’s ass cheeks; pushed up against his hole, briefly and then slid away, again, Jensen’s hips moving in slow circles against the tight ring of muscle. 

“Do that again,” Jared moaned, and was rewarded when Jensen slid his cock back up, pushed against Jared’s hole a second time, he braced his hands against the wall to push back against Jensen’s hips and moaned louder. 

“Careful,” Jensen hissed his breath catching at the back of his throat, as he eased away, just enough and felt the rise and fall as Jared’s breathing sped up. His heart thumping beneath Jensen’s splayed fingers. Jensen rolled his hips, mouthed his way along Jared’s shoulder, nipped and sucked, felt Jared shudder beneath his touch, and buck up hard against Jensen. 

“That’s it baby,” Jensen moaned when Jared flexed his ass cheeks, squeezing Jensen’s cock, slow, rhythmic clenches that had Jensen biting his lip, tasting his own sweat, and all Jared could do was remember to breathe as Jensen continued to slide up against him. One hand splayed against Jared’s stomach, holding him close; the other fisting Jared’s cock, all the way up, thumb skirting over the crown before sliding back down, twisting slightly, down to the base, and up again, slow and steady. 

“Please,” Jared whined, “Just please…”

Jensen wanted to hold on, make it last but Jared was begging, and fuck he was hot; buttocks clenched tight with Jensen’s cock, fucking his way back against Jensen, hands braced against the wall, desperate for more. 

Jared circled his hips, and it was all Jensen could do not to push in, wanting… needing. 

Jensen thrust forward, long hard strokes, his fingers wrapped tight around Jared’s cock and heard Jared’s breathing become more erratic, short staccato bursts of air as Jensen fisted him harder. 

“Close your legs,” Jensen urged, and then groaned when Jared did just that, tightened his grip on Jensen’s cock. “Shit, yeah, like that.”

Jensen stroked his thumb over the head of Jared’s cock, felt Jared buck up into his fist and then push back against Jensen’s cock as warm come coated Jensen’s fingers. 

“That’s it,” Jensen hissed, his orgasm building, reaching... coming as he snapped his hips, hard into the cleft of Jared’ ass. He moaned, mouth open as he tasted the heat of Jared’s skin, thrust against him and savoured every spasm as he spilled thick, ropey strands of come onto Jared’s ass. 

…

“Hold still,” Jensen said, he reached for his T-shirt, pulling it over his head and using it to clean himself and Jared. 

Jared waited until Jensen had finished before pulling his jeans back up, and fastening them, turning around slowly, a slight blush to his cheeks, and met Jensen’s smile. 

“Wait here,” Jensen said, glancing down at himself, bare chested and slightly out of breath. “I’m just gonna grab a clean shirt.”

Jared nodded, and wondered for a second if the was some kind of brush off. Jensen’s excuse to leave and not come back, but then Jensen stepped forward, into Jared’s space, smoothed his hands up Jared’s chest, his shoulders, to tangle in the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck. 

“Don’t leave,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s mouth, nipping softly at his bottom lip. 

“Not gonna,” Jared breathed, repeating Jensen’s word, as he slumped back against the wall, and watched as Jensen took the stairs two at a time, glancing over his shoulder to grin at Jared before opening a dressing room door, and stepping inside. 

Okay, so not just a hook up. It could even be a date, possibly, maybe Jared thought, still wearing the hat and the smile Jensen had given him.


End file.
